Kebahagiaan
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Kebahagian...? akankah aku mendapatkannya lagi! / Haehyuk Fiction/ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship / YAOI, NC-21, PWP, TYPO S , FLUFF, AU. RnR  . Happy Reading :D.


**KEBAHAGIAAN**

**Paring : HaeHyuk, YooSu**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya!**

**Warning : YAOI, NC-21, PWP, TYPO(S), FLUFF, AU**

**Summary : Kebahagian...? akankah aku mendapatkannya lagi?**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Terlihat seorang pemuda manis bertubuh mungil, berambut kuning menyala sedang menyandarkan dirinya di tiang listrik di tepi jalan. Kemeja putih bergaris tak terkancing yang melapisi baju merahnya berkibar-kibar terterpa angin. Wajah putihnya yang nampak sendu itu disinari oleh cahaya matahari pagi, matanya menatap sayu dan kosong jalanan di depannya.

Pukk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan sangat lembut, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Junsu-_ah_," sapanya lirih.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, kau kenapa lagi?" tanya temannya yang bernama Junsu itu.

Pemuda tadi yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae yang akrab di sapa Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas panjang, terlihat sekali beban yang dipikulnya sangat berat.

"Orang tua mu bertengkar lagi?" tanya Junsu, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Mengingat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya membuatnya malas berbicara.

Junsu menepuk pundaknya, menyemangati sahabatnya yang kini jadi sangat pendiam itu.

Dulu Eunhyuk adalah seorang anak yang sangat ceria dan hangat, namun itu semua hilang semenjak pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Junsu pun heran kenapa kedua orang tua sahabatnya itu mampu bertahan hingga dua tahun, terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang tak kunjung selesai itu.

Eunhyuk adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang bergerak di bidang properti di Perancis. Mereka sekeluarga sebenarnya bukanlah asli warga Perancis, melainkan warga Korea yang mengadu nasib ke Perancis dan berhasil. Diawal keluarga kecil itu hidup harmonis dan sangat bahagia. Seiring dengan semakin berkembangnya perusahaan itu hubungan keluarga mulai retak. Dimulai dari ayah yang jarang pulang kerumah karena urusan kantor membuat sang ibu merasa kesepian. Hingga akhirnya waktu Ibunya mengunjungi ayahnya yang sedang dikantor, memergoki kalau suaminya tengah selingkuh dengan _klien-_nya sendiri dan dimulailah pertengkaran itu. Eunhyuk pernah bertanya kemereka kenapa tak berpisah saja, karena dia pusing mendengar pertengkaran mereka setiap hari. Namun bukannya jawaban yang didapatnya, melainkan pukulan keras ayahnya yang membuatnya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah kejadian itu keadaan dirumah semakin membuatnya muak dan memaksanya menjadi anak yang pendiam dan penyendiri, dengan wajah sendu dan mata yang memancarkan kepedihan, luka dan sakit.

"Kita keapartemenku, kau harus tidur. Berapa malam kau tak tidur heh?" tanya Junsu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis, " Aku bahkan lupa seperti apa rasa tidur itu."

Junsu menghela nafas melihat keadaan temannya itu, dia sangat mengutuk kedua orang tua temannya itu yang telah merubahnya. Dia merindukan Eunhyuk yang sangat ceria dulu, Eunhyuk yang penuh semangat dan senyum di hidupnya. Ditariknya tangan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju apartemennya, Eunhyuk hanya menurut mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati dia bersyukur masih ada Junsu yang mau mendengarkan semua ceritanya dan mengerti dirinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang keluarganya, Junsu tahu sendiri tentang itu semua karena memang dia dulu sering bermain kerumah Eunhyuk. Bahkan Junsu pun akrab dengan kedua orang tuanya dan sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri.

Junsu sendiri adalah warga Korea yang meneruskan kuliahnya di Perancis, dia satu jurusan dengan Eunhyuk. Oleh karena itulah mereka menjadi teman akrab. Dan Junsu juga tahu betul keadaan keluarga Eunhyuk, dia merasa sangat prihatin. Dimana keluarga yang dulu sangat hidup bahagia dan harmonis kini menjadi sangat berantakan. Pertengkaran setiap hari, ayah Eunhyuk yang jadi sering memukuli Eunhyuk jika sedang pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk, Ibu Eunhyuk yang sering membawa laki-laki pulang kerumah mereka dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran sengit jika ayahnya pun sedang berada dirumah. Rumah yang dulu penuh dengan kedamaian dan kasih sayang sekarang berubah seperti neraka bagi Eunhyuk, membuatnya malas pulang kerumah dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar.

"Tidurlah, aku mau menjemput temanku di bandara," ujar Junsu setibanya mereka di apartemennya.

Eunhyuk hanya diam, direbahkannya dirinya di sofa panjang dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu, tubuh yang sudah kurus menjadi tambah kurus. Keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan jika mengingat dia adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya.

#

.

#

Junsu melihat temannya yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di bandara, dihampirinya temannya itu dengan cepat karena dia terlambat dari janji mereka.

"Donhae-_ah, mian _aku lama," ujar Junsu.

Donghae tersenyum, dia berdiri dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "_Gwaenchana, _aku tak lama menunggu kok."

"_Nae, Kajja _kita keapartemenku. Tapi disana ada temanku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu, gak papa kan?" tanyanya.

"Ehm... gak papa," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mencegat taxi dan segera menuju ke apartemen Junsu.

.

Ting Tong

Junsu menekan bel apartemennya, sebenarnya dia tau kode pintunya tapi dia tetap menekan bel itu.

"Sepertinya Hyukkie masih tidur," katanya lirih.

Di bukanya pintu menggunakan kode dan mereka masuk. Junsu dan Donghae melihat Eunhyuk masih tidur di sofa dengan lelap.

"Hah... akhirnya dia bisa tidur juga," helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Junsu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Hah... masalah keluarga, dia jadi jarang tidur dan bahkan menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Padahal dulu dia orangnya sangat ceria," jawab Junsu.

Junsu menaruh barang-barang Donghae di kamar tepat di sebelah kamarnya, dia lalu masuk kedapur untuk membuatkan minum Donghae.

Sementara itu Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang tidur di sofa. Diamatinya wajah yang sedang tertidur itu. _'Manis' _pikirnya, '_Tapi bahkan saat tidur pun terlihat sekali dia sedang menanggung beban yang berat, padahal kebanyakan orang akan menjadi sangat rilex dan santai saat tertidur."_

"Hae-_ah, _ini minum. Duduklah... kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja," suara Junsu membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

Donghae berbalik menghadap Junsu dan mengambil minumnya, dia berjalan ke arah sofa _single _ yang tak jau dari tempat Eunhyuk tertidur.

"Sepertinya masalahnya berat sekali, bahkan saat tertidur pun terlihat jelas di wajahnya," ujar Donghae pelan, seraya menatap wajah tidur Eunhyuk.

"Hah... memang berat, kau pun tak akan mengira kalau dia adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya jika melihat penampilannya," jawab Junsu.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Donghae menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit karena tersedak minuman. "Dia anak pengusaha kaya? Anak ini?" tanyanya seakan tak percaya.

"Iya... dia anak pengusaha kaya, tapi semenjak pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dia menjadi seperti ini. Malas mengurus dirinya hingga tampak kumal begini," jelas Junsu.

Donghae diam tak menjawab, dia menatap wajah Eunhyuk lagi. Wajah tidur itu terlihat sangat rapuh, seperti berjuta beban yang di tanggungnya sangat berat. Tubuhnya yang sangat kurus, rambut kuningnya yang panjang dan sangat mencolok. Tapi entah kenapa Donghae merasa Eunhyuk sangat cocok dengan penampilannya itu.

Junsu memperhatikan Donghae yang terus menatap Eunhyuk, dia tersenyum simpul dengan satu tekat telah terbentuk di hatinya. "Hae-_ah, _tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah," ujarnya dan langsung menarik Donghae menuju kamar yang telah disiapkannya.

#.

#

Eunhyuk terbangun tepat pada saat makan malam, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa menghilangkan rasa pusing akibat bangun tidur. Matanya melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan tak menemukan Junsu.

"Apa dia belum pulang?" gumamnya.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur, matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk, "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya. "Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae teman Junsu."

"Oh... jadi kau yang di jemputnya di bandara tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae mengangguk dan Eunhyuk langsung berbalik berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Hei... setidaknya beritahu aku dulu siapa namamu," kata Donghae menginstruksi langkah Eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyukjae," jawab Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh.

Blam

Donghae menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, "Benar-benar dingin, pribadi yang pendiam."

Ting tong...

Donghae berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Kau ini, ini kan apartemenmu sendiri kenapa kau harus menekan bel segala sih? Merepotan," gerutu Donghae saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku kan hanya ingin disambut," sahut Junsu cuek. "Hae-_ah, _kenalkan ini Yoochun."

"Hai... Park Yoochun," Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Donghae. "Lee Donghae, kau kekasihnya?" tanya Donghae blak-blakan.

"Ehm..." Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia menatap Junsu yang wajahnya telah memerah.

"Yaaa... Lee Donghae menyebalkan," seru Junsu langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hahaha... dasar, padahal tinggal bilang iya aja apa susahnya sih," seru Donghae.

"Dia pemalu," sahut Yoochun.

"Aku tau itu. Hanya ingin menggodanya," jawab Donghae sambil tertawa.

Tak lama mereka melihat Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau disini Hyukkie," tanya Yoochun.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap Yoochun, dia hanya mengangguk tak menjawab dan langsung duduk disebelah Yoochun.

"Kau bolos kuliah hari ini?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Dan lagi Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk tak menjawab.

"Hei... suaramu itu mahal ya?" gurau Donghae, Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae datar lalu menunduk lagi memainkan ponselnya.

"Haha... dia memang seperti itu Hae, entahlah kapan dia akan kembali seperti Eunhyuk yang dulu," jawab Yoochun.

Eunhyuk tetap menunduk memainkan ponselnya, dia membenarkan kata-kata Yoochun tentang dirinya. '_Aku pun tak tahu kapan aku akan kembali menjadi diriku yang seperti dulu'. _Eunhyuk berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku pulang," ujarnya pelan.

"Hyukkie-_ah, _tetaplah disini. Kita makan malam dulu lalu pergi jalan-jalan," seru Junsu.

"Tidak usah, aku makan diluar saja," sahut Eunhyuk terus berjalan.

Blam

Pintu tertutup seiring dengan menghilangnya Eunhyuk dari pandangan ketiga orang itu.

"Ck... dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Junsu.

"Apakah dia dulu memiliki pribadi yang ceria?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya... dia dulu sangat ceria, suka tersenyum dan membuat keributan. Dia menjadi peribadi yang pendiam karena pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang tak kunjung selesai," jawab Yoochun.

"Berapa lama dia menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Dua tahun, dua tahun sudah dia menjadi Eunhyuk yang tak kami kenal," sahut Junsu.

"Padahal dia sangat manis," gumam Donghae. "Berarti pertengkaran orang tuanya juga berlangsung selama dua tahun? Atau sudah bercerai?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak, tidak bercerai dan ya, pertengkaran itu terjadi selama dua tahun," jawab Junsu yang kini telah duduk di samping Yoochun.

Donghae menatap kedua orang itu heran, "Dua tahun? Dan Eunhyuk terus berada dalam lingkungan itu selama dua tahun hingga mengubah pribadinya menjadi seperti ini?".

Junsu dan Yoochun mengangguk, "Kami selalu berusaha membuatnya ceria kembali namun tak pernah berhasil," ujar Junsu lirih. Dia merasa sedih melihat sahabat karibnya yang dulu sangat ceria dan bersemangat menjadi penyendiri dan sangat tertutup seperti sekarang. Yoochun memeluk Junsu, menenangkan kekasihnya yang sudah mulai menangis itu. Dia sangat tau bagaiama sedihnya Junsu melihat keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Hem... kasihan sekali dia," gumam Donghae lirih.

Dan semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, Yoochun yang sibuk menenangkan Junsu yang telah menangis mengingat semua hal tentang persahabatannya dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae memikirkan Eunhyuk, dia melihat kilau mata Eunhyuk yang menyorot penuh dengan kebencian dan beban sekaligus kerinduan.

'_Andai mata itu memancarkan keceriaan, akan sangat indah dilihat' _pikirnya. Ada rasa hangat yang merasuk kedalam hatinya saat dia tadi mendengar suara Eunhyuk, rasa yang dia sendiri tak bisa artikan itu apa. Rasa yang membuatnya nyaman dan senang. Rasa yang membuatnya ingin selalu mendengar suara itu, dan memilikinya. '_Apakah aku menyukainya?' _tanya hatinya.

#

.

#

Donghae sedang berjalan di koridor kampus. Ya... dia pindah ke Perancis untuk meneruskan kuliahnya. Urusannya sudah selesai dan saat ini dia hanya mengitari kampus untuk melihat-lihat keadaanya. Mata Donghae berkeliaran menatap sekitarnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada satu sosok. Seseorang yang baru dikenalnya semalam, dia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk memainkan _psp _berwarna hitam ditangannya.

"Eunhyuk-_shii _," sapa Donghae.

Eunhyuk menengadah dan melihat Donghae yang tersenyum manis padanya, ada getar halus yang merasuk kedalam hatinya saat melihat senyum Donghae. Dia segera menunduk tanpa menjawab sapaan Donghae.

"Kau juga kuliah disini?" tanya Donghae. Hatinya begitu senang bisa melihat Eunhyuk lagi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari _portable _hitam itu. "Hem... temani aku berkeliling yuk," seru Donghae dan langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terkejut tangannya ditarik seperti itu, dia menatap Donghae yang berjalan didepannya. Rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat dia merasakan hangatnya tangan Donghae yang tengah menggandengnya. Dia hanya mengikuti Donghae yang menariknya, dia tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu saat ini.

"Hyukkie kau tau tempat terindah dimana disini?" tanya Donghae menghadap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, menatap lurus matanya. Hatinya berdebar halus mendapati sorot hangat terpancar dari mata itu, tanpa sadar seulas senyum tulus tersungging dari bibirnya. "Ikut aku," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

Donghae mematung memandang senyum Eunhyuk, senyuman yang sangat manis dan tulus. Debaran halus kembali merasuk kehatinya seperti pertama kali saat dia mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Satu tekat muncul dihatinya.'_Aku harus mengembalikan senyum itu, aku akan membuat senyum itu selalu ada dibibir indah itu'. _Lamunannya buyar saat dia merasa Eunhyuk menariknya. Dia memandang tangan Eunhyuk yang menarik tangannya. Hangat. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Mereka menghentikan larinya di sebuah taman bunga yang indah, Donghae menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang indah di hadapannya. Semilir angin berhembus menebarkan aroma wangi bunga. Dia memejamkan matanya seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma wangi bunga itu. Segar. Pikirannya langsung berubah menjadi segar menghirup aroma itu. Sangat nyaman sekali.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae yang membentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mataya. Diperhatikannya sosok yang baru dikenalnya semalam itu, sosok yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar halus, membuat hatinya menjadi menghangat saat tangannya memegangnya. _'Sukakah aku padanya?' _tanya hatinya. Dan kembali seulas senyum manis dan tulus itu terukir dibibirnya. Senyum yang telah lama menghilang itu kembali karena sosok yang baru dikenalnya.

#

.

#

Tak terasa sudah lima bulan Donghae mengenal Eunhyuk, dan selama itu banyak hal yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Dan tak bisa dipungkirinya kalau dia mulai menyukai Eunhyuk. Hatinya selalu menghangat melihat senyum Eunhyuk, hatinya selalu berdebar setiap mendengar Eunhyuk memanggil namanya. _'Jatuh cintakah aku kepadanya?'._

Saat ini Donghae tengah berada di apartemen Junsu, temannya yang telah mengenalkannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hae-_ah, _kau menyukai Eunhyuk?" tanya Yoochun yang melihat Donghae tersenyum saat menatap foto Eunhyuk dan Junsu yang terpajang didinding ruangan itu.

Donghae menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya, dia menatap Yoochun dan Junsu yang tengah menatapnya menunggu jawaban.

"Hah... entahlah," jawabnya dengan menunduk.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum Hae selama dua tahun lebih ini, tapi aku kembali melihat senyum itu saat dia bersamamu," kata Junsu lirih.

Junsu sangat senang melihat perubahan pada diri Eunhyuk, sahabatnya yang selama dua tahun lebih ini menjadi sosok yang dingin, pendiam, tertutup dan cuek itu menjadi terbuka dan ceria saat bersama dengan Donghae. Tak jarang dia dan Yoochun mendapati Eunhyuk sedang menatap hangat Donghae dengan senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya. Demikian juga yang terjadi dengan Donghae.

"Jika kau menyukainya, maka aku dan Junsu akan sangat berterima kasih Hae. Kau akan mengembalikan senyum itu di wajahnya. Eunhyuk menjadi pribadinya yang dulu saat dia bersamamu. Dia menjadi sosok yang ceria, hangat dan terbuka," jelas Yoochun.

Donghae memandang kedua temannya itu tak percaya, "Seperti itu kah?" tanyanya.

Keduanya mengangguk serentak. "Aku sering melihat Eunhyuk yang diam-diam memandangimu dengan senyum manis dan sorot mata yang menghangat. Aku tak pernah melihat itu sebelum dia bertemu denganmu," jelas Junsu.

"Apakah itu artinya dia menyukaiku?" tanya Donghae lagi. Dalam hati dia berharap kedua temannya itu menjawab "Ya".

"Iya," jawab Junsu dan Yoochun mantap, dan senyum manis terkembang di bibir Donghae. "Kalau begitu aku akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Kedua temannya tersenyum senang menatapnya.

#

.

#

Eunhyuk pulan kerumahnya setelah habis berjalan-jalan dengan Donghae seharian ini, senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang dibibirnya kini menghilang saat kakinya menginjak halaman depan rumahnya. Dia masuk dengan wajah yang kembali datar dan dingin, namun dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan disana.

"APA HAKMU MENGURUSIKU HAHA?"

'_Ck... baru membuka pintu aja aku sudah mendengar pertengkaran mereka' _ujar Eunhyuk dalam hati. Dia masuk kerumahnya dengan diam, bisa dilihatnya ayahnya yang tengah bersitegang dengan ibunya di ruang tengah. Dengan cuek dilewatinya kedua orang tuanya.

"Dari mana saja kau anak malas?" pertanyaan ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa urusanmu menanyakannya heh?" balas Eunhyuk dengan dingin, dia bisa melihat kilat kemarahan dimata ayahnya.

"APA KAU TTIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN TERHADAP AYAHMU HAH?" teriak ayah Eunyhyuk murka.

"Biarkan dia, jangan ikutkan dia dalam pertengkaran ini. Urusanmu hanya denganku," sahut ibu Eunhyuk.

"Cih... aku tak punya urusan denganmu wanita jalang," seru ayah Eunhyuk sinis.

"Ck... perlukan aku bersopan santun terhadap kalian yang selalu bertengkar seperti ini? Memuakkan," sahut Eunhyuk dan dia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Ayahnya begitu marah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia berlari menghampiri anaknya, ditariknya kerah kemeja Eunhyuk dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Hyukkie-_ah," _teriak ibunya kaget.

Eunhyuk meringis merasakan punggungnya yang sakit saat menyentuh lantai yang dingin dengan keras.

"APA YanG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak ibunya marah, dia bisa melihat ibunya menghampiri ayahnya dan menamparnya dengan keras.

"KURANG AJAR," seru ayahnya marah dan langsung menarik rambut ibunya dan balas menamparnya dengan keras. Ibunya jatuh tersungkur dengan bibir berdarah. Amarah Eunhyuk meledak melihat itu. bagaimanapun ibunya masih sesekali memperhatikannya, dia lebih menyayangi ibunya dari pada ayahnya.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Bukkk

Ditinjunya dengan keras rahang ayahnya hingga pria tersebut terjengkang mundur.

"Jangan pernah memukul _umma," _desisnya marah.

Ibu Eunhyuk tersentak kaget melihat anaknya membelanya, seketika air matanya langsung jatuh membasahi pipinya. _'Dia membelaku' _jerit hatinya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar? Apa kalian tak bosan dengan keadaan ini? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BERCERAI SAJA JIKA SUDAH TAK SALING MEMAHAMI. UNTUK APA MEMPERTAHANKAN HUBUNGAN YANG SUDAH RETAK DAN TAK ADA LAGI RASA SALING PERCAYA. AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI, AKU MEUAK DENGAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN SETIAP HARI. RUMAH INI SUDAH SEPERTI NERAKA BUATKU, TAK ADA LAGI KETENANGAN DAN KASIH SAYANG. AKU MUAKKKK!" teriak Eunhyuk kalap.

Begitu sesak dadanya hingga air matanya mengalir, hatinya begitu sakit melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang tiada ujungnya. Dia merindukan ketenangan, merindukan kasih sayang dan perhatian orang tuanya. Merindukan keharmonisan keluarganya seperti dulu. Ditekannya dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit.

BUAKKK

Eunhyuk terjengkang menabrak tembok saat ayahnya memukulnya dengan kuat. Dia memandang gusar ayahnya.

"EUNHYUKKIEEEE..." teriak ibunya takut.

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya, darah mengalir disudut bibirnya dan kedua hidungnya, ditatapnya kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh kebencian. Dia melangkah keluar dengan tertatih menahan sakit.

BRAKKK

Dibantingnya pintu dengan keras, diabaikannya teriakan ibunya. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Kakinya membawanya menuju keapartemen Donghae. Ditekannya belnya dan dia melihat Donghae membuka pintu. Wajahnya terkejut mendapati keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukkie, apa yang terjadi? Aku berkelahi?" tanya Donghae. Ada nada cemas dalam suaranya. Eunhyuk hanya diam, Donghae menariknya kedalam dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Dia menelpon Junsu saat mengambil kotak obat dikamarnya.

Donghae kembali keruang tengah dan mulai membersihkan luka Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati. Sesekali Eunhyuk meringis sakit saat tanpa sengaja Donghae menekan lukanya dengan kuat.

Brakkk

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras, tak lama muncul Junsu dengan Yoochun.

"Eunhyuk-_ah," _teriak Junsu saat melihat keadaan sabahatnya itu.

"Dia memukulmu lagi? Ayahmu memukulmu lagi?" tanya Junsu cemas.

Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap kosong kedepan, pikirannya kosong. Kemarahan dan kebencian membuatnya mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan," desis Yoochun marah. Dia begitu marah melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuh penuh luka dan tatapan itu. Dia juga Junsu membenci tatapan Eunhyuk yang menyiratkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang begitu dalam.

Junsu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk, dia menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Tak perlu jawaban untuk pertanyaannya, dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Siapa yang telah membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Tidurlah Eunhyukkie, lupakan semua sejenak. Istirahatkan dirimu, kami disini. Kami ada disampingmu, kami akan menjagamu," bisik Junsu.

Mereka melihat Eunhyuk yang menjadi tenang dalam pelukan Junsu, perlahan dia sadar dimana dirinya saat ini, tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Junsu dengan erat. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Aku membenci mereka, aku benci mereka. Benci!" Isak Eunhyuk dalam pelukan Junsu.

"Ssshhh... _uljima _Eunhyuk-_ah, uljima._ Tenanglah, kami ada disini menjagamu," Junsu terus mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, memberikan ketenangan dan dukungan. Perlahan Eunhyuk menjadi _rilex _dan tenang. Hembusan nafas teratur menandakan dia telah tertidur.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya, dihapusnya sisa air mata di pipi Eunhyuk. Dia pun menangis, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Dia sangat tahu.

"Hae-_ah, _biarkan Eunhyuk tidur disini," pinta Junsu lirih.

Donghae mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dari pelukan Junsu dengan pelan, takut membangunkannya. Dibawanya Eunhyuk kedalam kamarnya, Junsu dan Yoochun mengikutinya dibelakang.

Direbahkannya tubuh Eunhyuk dengan pelan keranjang. Diselimutinya dan dia berdiri akan keluar dari kamarnya, namun Eunhyuk menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Dia bisa merasakan ketakutan dari genggaman itu. Donghae menatap Junsu dan Yoochun, kedua tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"Temani dia Hae, kami akan pulang dan besok kami akan kesini lagi," jelas Yoochun dan dia langsung menggandeng tangan Junsu keluar dari kamar itu.

Donghae mendengar pintu apartemennya tertutup, dia menatap wajah tidur Eunhyuk. Dibelainya dengan sayang pipinya.

"Tidurlah... aku akan menjagamu," ujarnya lirih.

#

.

#

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang tampak gugup didepannya. Sejam yang lalu Donghae tiba-tiba menemuinya saat dia akan masuk kuliah. Dia memintanya membolos karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengannya. Dia ditarik Donghae keapartemennya, dan disinilah saat ini dia. Diapartemen Donghae dan tengah menatapnya yang dari tadi tampak gugup dan bingung.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Hae? Sudah satu jam kalau kau mau tau, aku menunggumu dari tadi bicara tapi kau tak juga bicara," kata-kata Eunhyuk membuyarkan pikiran Donghae.

Dia menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah bosan menunggunya bicara. "Maaf... aku sangat gugup saat ini."

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ehm... mungkin ini terlalu cepat dan konyol buatmu, namun aku sudah tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Perasaan ini setap hari semakin besar dan tumbuh tanpa bisa kuhentikan," ucap Donghae akhirnya, dia mendekati Eunhyuk dan memegang kedua tangannya. "Aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu Hyukkie, aku merasa bahagia. Senyummu mampu menghangatkanku, dan hatiku selalu berdebar saat aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku. Aku menyukaimu, tidak... salah, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu," ujar Donghae sambil menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mematung mendengar pengakuan Donghae, selama ini pun dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Donghae. Hatinya juga menghangat saat melihat Donghae tersenyum manis padanya, debaran halus didadanya akan semakin terasa saat Donghae menyebut namanya dan memegangnya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu menjawabnya Hyukkie, karena aku hanya ingin kau tau tentang perasaanku. Aku tau ini konyol, apalagi dengan keadaan kita yang sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi aku tak menganggap ini salah, karena tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Dia akan datang pada siapapun itu tanpa memandang jenis kelamin dan hal lainnya," ucapan Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, dia menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan Hae, aku juga mencintaimu."

Donghae membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, dia tak percaya kalau ini nyata. "Ohh... jangan bangunkan aku jika ini hanya mimpi," gumamnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat tingkah Donghae, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghae dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Ini bukan mimpi Hae-_ah," _ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk, mencari kebohongan disana. Dia tersenyum saat tak mendapatkan itu. Ditariknya Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Rasa hangat mengalir kedalam darahnya saat dia memeluk sosok Eunhyuk. Sangat nyaman dan terasa pas dihatinya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang mengalir kedalam pembuluh darahnya saat Donghae menciumnya. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dia dapat merasakan besarnya cinta Donghae terhadapanya dalam ciuman itu.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum memandang Eunhyuk yang wajahnya telah memerah. Sekali lagi dia mencium Eunhyuk. Ciuman berbeda dari ciumannya yang pertama, ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut. Bibirnya bergerak liar dibibir Eunhyuk, dia menghisap bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan sesekali menggigitnya. Bisa didengarnya desahan kecil Eunhyuk yang membuatnya tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dijulurkannya lidahnya menjilati bibir Eunhyuk, meminta kekasihnya itu membuka bibirnya. Lidahnya menerobos masuk saat Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya, lidahnya membelai lidah Eunhyuk. Dia merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Dia juga merasakan tangan Eunhyuk yang melingkar dilehernya, memintanya memperdalam ciumannya.

"Emhh..." erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Ciuman itu telah berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan basah. Masing-masing enggan melepas ciuman itu, namun mereka harus melepasnya karena kebutuhan akan udara. Donghae mengelap saliva yang menempel dibibir Eunhyuk menggunakan jarinya.

"_Saranghae_" ucapnya sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"_Na ddo saranghae," _jawab Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae.

Donghae meraih dagu Eunhyuk, mendongakkannya dan menciumnya lagi dengan dalam, bbirnya mengecap semua rasa yang ada dibibir Eunhyuk. Lidahnya membelai bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, terasa panas dan basah dibibir Eunhyuk. Tubuh Eunhyuk pun bergetar menerima sensai lain yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Kembali dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae, memperdalam ciuman mereka, dibukanya bibirnya dan dengan segera dia bisa merasakan lidah hangat dan basah Donghae. Lidah Donghae terus membelai seluruh rongga mulutnya, berputar mengelus dinding atas rongga mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya. Tubuh kedua memanas seiring dengan semakin liarnya ciuman itu. Donghae mendorong pelan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga berbaring dilantai yang dingin. Ciumannya tak juga dilepaskannya, lidah Donghae terus membelit lidah Eunhyuk mengajakknya berperang hingga akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir dengan seutas benang saliva yang terhubung di bibir keduanya.

Donghae memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Eunhyuk, dibelainya leher jenjang itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang mampu menghilangkan semua pikiran Eunhyuk, hanya ada Donghae di otaknya. hanya ada satu kata itu di otaknya. Bibirnya mengerang keras saat Donghae menggigit perpotongan bahu dan lehernya, dihisapnya lagi bekas gigitan itu dan jilatinya memutar menggunakan lidah basahnya.

"Ahhh... Hae-_ah_, ehm... panas," sengal Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan melepaskan kaos yang dipakai oleh Eunhyuk dengan begitu pelan, takut menyakitinya. Matanya terpesona oleh tubuh polos Eunhyuk, tubuh putih tanpa cacat dengan dua tonjolan kecil didadanya. Dia menunduk memainkan lidahnya di puting Eunhyuk.

"Nghh... " Eunhyuk mendesah merasakan lidah Donghae, tubuhnya menegang menerima kenikmatan yang tiada taranya. Jemarinya meremas rambut halus Donghae.

"Enghh... ahhh," desahannya kembali terdengar saat Donghae menurunkan ciumannya keperutnya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah merasakan sesuatu yang panas berkumpul di pusat tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, aliran darahnya membawa rasa panas yang mengumpulkannya di satu titik yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, perutnya serasa digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, bahkan dirinya tak menyadari kalau saat ini dia telah polos tanpa selembar kain di tubuhnya.

"Ahhh... Donghae-_ahhh_," erangan keras keluar dari bibirnya saat Donghae memanja bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya. Memijit-mijitnya dengan lembut dan sesekali membelainya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat mulut hangat dan lidah basah Donghae mneggantikan kerja kedua tangannya.

"Nghh... ohhh," hanya desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibirnya, matanya terpejam erat menerima berjuta kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae. Badannya bergetar setiap kali tangan Donghae membelai tubuhnya dengan lembut. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat mulut hangat dan lidah basah itu membelai bagian tersensitif ditubuhnya. Perutnya mengejang dan dia melengkungkan tubuhnya. "Donghae-_ah_" teriakan kecil itu menandakan dirinya telah mencapai titik puncak yang indah, dunianya berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Donghae yang tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia bangun, menyelipkan tangannya di leher Donghae. Menariknya mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir Donghae yang dibalas dengan ciuman dalam Donghae.

Bibir saling berpagut dengan nafas memburu, titik-titik keringat mulai nampak di dahi keduanya. Suasana semakain memanas seiring dengan memanasnya kegiatan mereka. Jari-jari lentik Eunhyuk bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Donghae, membuangnya begitu saja saat terlepas dari tubuh Donghae. Jarinya bergerak pelan menelusuri dada bidang Donghae, berhenti disatu titik dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Nghh..." Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar lenguhan nikmat Donghae, kedua tangannya terus mengelus dada bidang Donghae dengan pelan. Jarinya-jarinya bergerak memutari kedua titik didada itu dengan sangat pelan. Mengirimkan getaran halus ketubuh Donghae dan menyebar kesel sarafnya. Tubuh Donghae semakin memanas setiap Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana. Sangat menganggu gerakannya. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak melepas ikat pinggangnya tanpa menghentikan ciumannya, namun tangan Eunhyuk menahan gerak tangannya. Donghae bisa merasakan tangan Eunhyuk yang bergerak membuka ikat pinggangnya. Eunhyuk membuka kancing celana Donghae, memasukkan tangannya kedalamnya tanpa membuka _resleting_ celana itu. Tangannya menyentuh benda tersensitif di tubuh Donghae.

"Ahhh..." lenguhan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir Donghae saat dia menyentuhnya, Eunhyuk menyukai itu. Dibelainya dengan lembut dan sesekali memijatnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan bibir lembut Donghae dikulit lehernya.

"Nghh... Hae-_ah,_ mhhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah merasakan Donghae menghisap lehernya dengan kuat.

Gerakan jari Eunhyuk terhenti saat Donghae melesakkan satu jarinya kedalam tubuhnya. "Sakit?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"_Ani, _hanya merasa nggak nyaman saja," jawab Eunhyuk tersengal.

Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk, beralih kekedua kelopak matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, bibirnya dan berakhir di dagunya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Donghae, terasa menenangkan dan nyaman hingga dia tak menyadari Donghae telah melesakkan jari kedua dan ketiganya didalam tubuhnya.

Donghae terus menggerakkan jarinya, bibirnya memanja leher kekasihnya untuk menghilangkan perhatian Eunhyuk dari rasa sakit ditubuhnya karena jari-jarinya. Jarinya terus bergerak liar semakin lama semakin cepat. Sesekali bergerak zig-zag untuk memperlebarnya, dia tak mau menyakiti kekasihnya untuk yang pertama ini. Dia ingin melakukannya selembut mungkin.

"Ahhh..." Jeritan nikmat Eunhyuk terdengar saat tanpa sengaja jarinya menyentuh satu titik terdalam kekasihnya, dia tersenyum dan disentuhnya lagi titik itu.

"Nghhh... Donghae-_ah," _Eunhyuk kembali melenguh nikmat, memohon kekasihnya itu untuk melakukannya lagi.

Donghae terus menyentuh titik itu hingga dia merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk menegang dan bergetar, tangannya basah oleh cairan kekasihnya. Dia mengeluarkan jarinya, menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh cinta dan senyum manisnya. Diperhatikannya wajah memerah kekasihnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan mata terpejam. _'Manis, menggoda dan menggairahkan' _itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat getaran tubuhnya telah mereda, didapatinya mata kekasihnya yang memandang lurus kepadanya. Sorot mata yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang juga cinta yang dalam. Dia tersenyum, mengulurkan jarinya menyentuh pipi Donghae dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"_Chagiya... _bolehkan?" pinta Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, Donghae langsung mencium Eunhyuk, menggesekkan bibirnya di bibir terbuka Eunhyuk. Dapat dirasakannya getaran tubuh Eunhyuk saat dia menggesekkan bibirnya, diciumnya dengan dalam bibir Eunhyuk yang telah membengkak itu. Dilesakkannya lidahnya kedalam mulut kekasihnya, membelai lidah Eunhyuk dengan lidahnya. Perlahan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencoba memasuki kekasihnya dengan selembut mungkin.

Eunhyuk mencengkram kuat pundak Donghae saat merasakan kehadirannya didalam tubuhnya, rasa sakit dan panas menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya. Seakan merobeknya. Begitu sakit dan perih. Dia memejamkan matanya, bibirnya terus dimanja oleh Donghae. Elusan lembut tangan Donghae dipunggungnya mampu membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit dan perih itu. Membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"AKHH..." satu lengkingan panjang dari Eunhyuk menandakan telah sempurnanya penyatuan mereka. Donghae mendiamkan dirinya, membiasakan Eunhyuk dengan kehadirannya. Dihapusnya setitik air mata yang mengalir di pipi kekasihnya. Diciumnya wajah kekasihnya, memberikan ketenangan. Tangannya memanja pusat tubuh kekasihnya, memijat dan membelai dengan lembut hingga dia merasakan Eunhyuk kembali tenang.

Pandangan mata Eunhyuk cukup menjadi tanda bagi Donghae, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Ahh... Hae, nghh..." desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Dia merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, membuatnya melupakan segalanya dan hanya ada Donghae dalam pikirannya.

Donghae terus menggerakkan tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin cepat. Peluh mengalir deras ditubuh mereka.

"AHH..." teriakan kenikmatan meluncur bebas dari bibir Eunhyuk saat Donghae kembali menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya. Donghae terus menyentuh titik itu dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat. Tubuh berpeluh mereka terlonjak seirng dengan semakin cepatnya gerakan Donghae. Desahan nafas memburu mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka. Mereka merasakan perut mereka mengencang, hingga dengan satu sentakan terakhir mereka meneriakkan nama kekasihnya masing-masing. Dunia mereka berubah menjadi putih dengan jutaan kenikmatan.

Tubuh mereka bergetar. Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk, dia memisahkan dirinya saat merasakan getaran tubuh mereka telah mereda.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Dibelainya pipi Donghae dengan lembut membuat Donghae manatapnya.

"Tidurlah," pinta Donghae. Dia menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya dan membelai punggung lembab kekasihnya itu, hingga dia merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Eunhyuk di dadanya.

"_Gomawo chagiya, _aku janji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, aku akan selalu membuat senyum manismu itu ada dibibir indahmu," ucapnya lirih, dia mengecup rambut Eunhyuk dengan sayang dan memejamkan matanya.

#

.

#

"_Jinjja_?" seru Junsu tak percaya saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengatakan kalau mereka sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di apartemen Junsu bersama dengan yoochun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Junsu senang sekali melihat senyum Eunhyuk itu, senyuman yang dulu tak pernah ada kini kembali dilihatnya. Dia berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kuat.

"Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu Hyukkie-_ah, _jadilah dirimu yang seperti dulu," ujarnya lirih.

"_Nae... mianhae _ Junsu-_ah, _aku telah membuatmu khawatir, aku telah membuatmu cemas. Aku berjanji akan kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang ceria dan penuh tawa," ucap Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum, tangannya membelai punggung sahabatnya itu. "_Gomawo. Gomawo _kau dan Yoochun selalu ada untukku, menemaniku dan selalu menghiburku disaat-saat beratku. Aku berjanji itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Yoochun mengangguk, dia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Aku senang kau kembali seperti dulu, tetaplah seperti ini."

Donghae tersenyum bahagia melihat tiga sahabatnya saling memberikan dukungan. _'Aku menepati janjiku Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah. Aku berjanji kepada kalian akan mengembalikan senyum itu. Dan aku menepati itu. Selamanya akan kujaga dan tak akan aku sakiti. Tak akan kubiarkan senyum itu menghilang. Aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak didapatnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Aku akan selalu membahagiakannya dengan segenap jiwaku. Itu janjiku selanjutnya.'_

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.T H E E N D.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

This fic dedicated for **KEYRA KIM.**

Huwaaaaaaaaa... KEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, maaf aku bingung bagaimana membuat hard dan fluff sekaligus. Dan jadilah seperti ini, semoga tak mengecewakan T.T #nangis mojok.

.

Ahhh... Saengil Chukkae pona^^, wish U all the best. Semoga tambah cantik, tambah pintar, tambah rezekinya, tambah segala-galanya. Semoga sukses dunia dan akhirat^^. Maaf birthdayfic-nya tak sesuai permintaan :(.

.

Maaf untuk alur yang terlalu cepat, maaf untuk typo(s) yang banyak dan maaf untuk judul yang tak sesuai dengan isi T.T

.

Yupzzz... sekalian dific ini aja dah, saya mau nyampaikan pesan #plakkk. Mungkin, mungkin tapi yaaa... dan sepertinya memang iya #ditendang. Ini ff terakhir yang saya publish di sini, di FFn. Saya mau pindah keblog saya aja, semua ff terbaru saya akan saya pindah kesana. Saya pengen jadi anak... ehem... baik dengan mematuhi peraturan yang ada. Saya tak akan menghapus semua ff saya, saya hanya memindahkan saja^^.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka^^.

.

Signed

Sulli otter


End file.
